


Strange

by cuethe_pulse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuethe_pulse/pseuds/cuethe_pulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro doesn’t typically hook up with strangers, especially not ones that wear lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

_“I don’t do this.”_

_“Do what?”_

They met in a tavern; Zoro was on his third pint of rum, coincidentally, when he felt her gaze—unsubtle, tickling his skin like her burgundy nails. She made some lewd comment about an interest in his fourth sword, and he let it slide because he had a thing for blondes, especially blondes with dirty mouths.

_“Strange women.”_

They left for the inn in no time at all; Zoro couldn’t figure out why it was so easy, why the thought of sliding his hands up her dress was so exciting. He pushed her against the wall and she let him, her body shivery and yielding, all shallow breath and gripping fingers.

_“Who are you calling strange?”_

Her lipstick was sticky and left smudges on the corner of his mouth; he didn’t stay still long enough to be kissed properly. He moved her to the bed, where her dress fell apart like wet paper and she arched fetchingly beneath him and his rough palms mapped out her smooth skin and his tongue circled her navel as she spread her legs.

_“You.”_

Afterward, Zoro lay on his back and caught his breath, turning his head to look at his equally spent companion. “ _You_ are very strange.”

Sanji’s messy, painted lips smirked back at him. “Shut up. You liked it.”


End file.
